The Wattersons
by joshua212
Summary: The Watterson are the screw ups of Elmore but to not completely go crazy with each other they will try to get along. Note in later chapters there will be romance!
1. Chapter 1

The Wattersons

Episode 1: Pilot, Part 1

I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball, or any of the characters.

It was a sunny Friday in Elmore, but for the Wattersons kids, it was the worst day ever. Not even a Monday could beat it- it was Family Friday.

Family Friday started back when Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Lexy would fight over the TV remote every Friday.

(Flash Back)

All the kids walked into the house with their backs Hunched.

"Man, what a week," they said.

They glanced at each other. "Well, some TV will cheer me up!" Darwin exclaimed, as he pulled himself up out of his slumped position and walked toward the remote.

Lexy, with a cocky smile, ran in front of Darwin and said, "I should get the remote, because I'm the oldest."

Gumball ran in front of Lexy and Darwin. "I almost died this whole week... Just like every other week! I think I deserve a chance to relax with the TV!" Gumball yelled, angrily.

Anais ran in front of Gumball, Lexy and Darwin and yelled, "I should get the remote because I'M smarter than all of YOU!"

Anais took the remote, and Darwin pushed Lexy, who fell on Gumball.

Gumball then hit Anais making them all fall down on top of each other.

Darwin ran over, pulled the remote out of Anais's hand, ran up stairs, went in his room and locked the door.

The other three siblings stood up and yelled, "DARWIN!"

Later, Nicole and her husband walked to see Gumball, Lexy and Anais ganging up on Darwin.

And that was why the Wattersons have Family Fridays: to bring us closer together and their counselor told us that it would help the marriage.

(Flashback over)

"OK, kids, I have something special plan for us!" Nicole yelled, excitedly.

All four of her children were lined up.

"Ugh, are we playing Uno again?" Anais groaned.

"NO!" Nicole snapped, but she quickly calmed herself down.

"No, it's a surprise. It's going to be a bonding experience for all of us!"

"Ugh!" all the kids groaned.

Nicole's eye twitched. The children were wearing her down to her last nerve. "GET IN THE CAR!" Nicole yelled, angrily.

Her children started and scrambled out the door.

"Let's go, Richard," Nicole said.

"Coming, honey!" Richard replied, as he ran down the stairs, only to trip on the way down He fell on his face, and Nicole let out a groan.

(On the road)

"Gumball, stop breathing on me! Your breath smells like dad's farts!" Anais yelled.

"You two stop yelling," Nicole said, trying to keep her cool.

"WELL TELL-" Anais was cut off by her dad farting.

"Sorry, couldn't hold it in," Richard said with a shy smile.

"Gross!" Darwin and Lexy exclaimed.

They looked at each other and yelled in unison, "Jinx! You owe me a soda! ...Knock on wood!"

Darwin jumped over Anais and Gumball and smacked Lexy right on her forehead.

Lexy did the same but she hit Gumball and Anais in the process, which made them get into the slapping war.

Nicole slumped in her seat, dejectedly. "It's going be long ride," she muttered.

(Paint Ball Mountain)

Everyone got out of the car to see a mountain with trees running through it. On top of the mountain was a flag, billowing in the wind.

"Hello gang!" a voice called out.

Everyone looked down to see and .

"Mom, what are THEY doing here?" Gumball asked.

"Well All and Own have been seeing you guys fight and...we think this will be a great bonding activity for you guys," Nicole replied with a smile.

"So it's going be adults vs kids but you guys have to get up the mountain, and get the flag before we own you NOOBS!" Own yelled.

"So each of you will have a different weapon to help you win this," All said.

Mr. Small handed Lexy a riot shield, Anais a body heat scanner and Gumball and Darwin paintball guns.

All of them had confused looks on their faces. "Why can't all of us just get paintball guns?" Anais asked.

"You will see at the end of the challenge," Nicole said.

"OK, let's get this started!" Richard yelled with a grin.

(6 minutes later)

"See anyone on that scanner, Anais?" Lexy asked.

"Let me check",Anais responded.

"Dude, this isn't fair. If we all had guns, we wouldn't have to worry about stopping every minute," Gumball complained.

"Well, mom did say that this was a bonding experience," Darwin pointed out.

"Yeah, mom has been a total-" Lexy stopped, as blue mark went across her shield.

Everyone looked at the shield for a moment, but soon Anais had the sense to yell, "Everyone get behind Lexy!"

The three siblings ran behind Lexy.

"Anais, where are they?" Lexy asked, holding the shield up.

Anais took the body heat scanner and began to scan around the trees and bushes.

"Well, I don't see anyone," Anais said.

Suddenly, paintballs came flying from a tree in front of them. Lexy raised her shield to protect everyone behind her.

"Gumball, Darwin take out whoever is in that tree!" Lexy ordered. Gumball rolled right and Darwin rolled left, and they began to fire at the person in the tree.

"Hold your fire!" Darwin yelled.

Gumball stopped shooting, and everyone looked at the tree, ready for a shoot out- but a brown body fell out the tree instead.

"Own... we got him!" Gumball yelled, leaping with joy.

Own coughed. "You kids will never win and never-" Own coughed again, "get on top of the-" Own then dramactically passed out.

"Hey, at least we added a new color to his complexion," Anais snickered.

"This is going be harder than I thought," Lexy said, with a worried face.

"You're telling me," Anais replied, with the same face her sister had.

To be continued!

I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember, next chapter will be up in about a week- I don't upload fast, sorry, but I think I started off well. Thanks, Lexboss, for letting me use your OC! Bye. :)

Thanks The-Time-Lord-Writer for helping me out.:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Wattersons (short)

"OK kids, your father and I are going on a date, and I want you guys to behave, "Nicole said, seriously.

"Don't worry, mother, I will look after these wild apes!" Lexy exclaimed, bowing.

Nicole continued as if she didn't hear Lexy. "Darwin, you are in charge-"

Lexy fell from her bowing position and onto her face.

"There wre left overs in the fridge, and don't burn down my house!" Nicole yelled.

The two walked out and close the door, and Darwin turned to his siblings.

"Don't worry, guys, we don't have to eat left over food. I have money! You want to order a pizza or something?" Darwin asked.

"Is that even a question? Yes! I want some pizza!" Gumball exclaimed excitedly.

Anais jumped around singing, "Pizza, I want it!"

Darwin ran upstairs to find his money, and Gumball noticed Lexy on ground. He walked towards her ear and yelled, "PIZZA!"

Lexy still laid face flat on the floor and mumbled, "Leave me alone, Gumball."

"What's wrong Lexy?" Anais asked, curiously.

Lexy got up. "I am not in charge," she replied, with a gloomy look on her face.

"I found the money guys!" Darwin yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Pizza!" yelled Gumball and Anais.

Darwin called the pizza place and ordered two cheese pizzas. As they waited for the pizza while watching TV, Lexy snuck out of her room window.

"OK, step one: stall the pizza, step two: tell Carrie what Darwin thinks of her and step 3: destroy!" Lexy muttered to herself.

She headed to town with a evil smile on her face.

(Watterson house)

"OK, gang! The pizza will be here in 36 minutes," Darwin said with a smile.

"OK, let's pass time by watching-" Gumball then pulled a DVD out of his pocket, and held it high in the air, exclaiming, "Alligators On A Train 2!"

"Yay, put it in, put it in!" Anais said excitedly.

Gumball put it the DVD player and ran to couch, deciding to sit between Darwin and Anais.

(Lexy)

Lexy walked up to a old broken down house with tomb stones in the front yard, and black grass that gave off a musty smell.

She knocked on the door and a second later, Carrie comes floating out with the same look on her face.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked.

"You know Darwin, right?" asked Lexy.

"Yeah," Carrie replied, confusedly.

"He likes you very much!" Lexy said, and with that, she ran off.

Carrie blushed. Angrily, she teleported to the Wattersons's house.

Step one complete.

(Watterson house)

"It been 40 minutes! Where is the pizza!?" groaned Anais.

"I don't know, guys, just chill out," Darwin replied with a shrug..

Gumball and Anais just slumped over and kept watching the movie.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I will get it," Darwin said.

He got up and went to the door, and upon opening it, he saw Carrie. "Carrie?" asked Darwin, confusedly.

Carrie slapped him. Darwin stared at her, shocked, and then Carrie kissed him on the lips for about 3 minutes. When she broke away from him, she teleported back to her place.

Anais and Gumball just looked at Darwin and laughed.

"I got to tell Lexy!" Gumball said, still laughing.

He ran upstairs and Darwin just stood there. Anais kept laughing.

Gumball quickly ran downstairs and said with a worried tone, "Lexy is not here!"

But as soon Gumball said that, Nicole and Richard walked in. Nicole was holding Lexy on her shoulder.

"Your sister snuck out and tried to kidnap Larry so he couldn't deliver the pizza, but Larry called the police and we caught her while we were headed home. And this all because she was mad over Darwin being baby sitter!" Nicole sighed, annoyedly.

"Really Lexy?" Gumball, Darwin and Anais deadpanned.

Hope you enjoy the short story I put together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wattersons (short)

"OK kids, your father and I are going on a date, and I want you guys to behave, "Nicole said, seriously.

"Don't worry, mother, I will look after these wild apes!" Lexy exclaimed, bowing.

Nicole continued as if she didn't hear Lexy. "Darwin, you are in charge-"

Lexy fell from her bowing position and onto her face.

"There wre left overs in the fridge, and don't burn down my house!" Nicole yelled.

The two walked out and close the door, and Darwin turned to his siblings.

"Don't worry, guys, we don't have to eat left over food. I have money! You want to order a pizza or something?" Darwin asked.

"Is that even a question? Yes! I want some pizza!" Gumball exclaimed excitedly.

Anais jumped around singing, "Pizza, I want it!"

Darwin ran upstairs to find his money, and Gumball noticed Lexy on ground. He walked towards her ear and yelled, "PIZZA!"

Lexy still laid face flat on the floor and mumbled, "Leave me alone, Gumball."

"What's wrong Lexy?" Anais asked, curiously.

Lexy got up. "I am not in charge," she replied, with a gloomy look on her face.

"I found the money guys!" Darwin yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Pizza!" yelled Gumball and Anais.

Darwin called the pizza place and ordered two cheese pizzas. As they waited for the pizza while watching TV, Lexy snuck out of her room window.

"OK, step one: stall the pizza, step two: tell Carrie what Darwin thinks of her and step 3: destroy!" Lexy muttered to herself.

She headed to town with a evil smile on her face.

(Watterson house)

"OK, gang! The pizza will be here in 36 minutes," Darwin said with a smile.

"OK, let's pass time by watching-" Gumball then pulled a DVD out of his pocket, and held it high in the air, exclaiming, "Alligators On A Train 2!"

"Yay, put it in, put it in!" Anais said excitedly.

Gumball put it the DVD player and ran to couch, deciding to sit between Darwin and Anais.

(Lexy)

Lexy walked up to a old broken down house with tomb stones in the front yard, and black grass that gave off a musty smell.

She knocked on the door and a second later, Carrie comes floating out with the same look on her face.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked.

"You know Darwin, right?" asked Lexy.

"Yeah," Carrie replied, confusedly.

"He likes you very much!" Lexy said, and with that, she ran off.

Carrie blushed. Angrily, she teleported to the Wattersons's house.

Step one complete.

(Watterson house)

"It been 40 minutes! Where is the pizza!?" groaned Anais.

"I don't know, guys, just chill out," Darwin replied with a shrug..

Gumball and Anais just slumped over and kept watching the movie.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I will get it," Darwin said.

He got up and went to the door, and upon opening it, he saw Carrie. "Carrie?" asked Darwin, confusedly.

Carrie slapped him. Darwin stared at her, shocked, and then Carrie kissed him on the lips for about 3 minutes. When she broke away from him, she teleported back to her place.

Anais and Gumball just looked at Darwin and laughed.

"I got to tell Lexy!" Gumball said, still laughing.

He ran upstairs and Darwin just stood there. Anais kept laughing.

Gumball quickly ran downstairs and said with a worried tone, "Lexy is not here!"

But as soon Gumball said that, Nicole and Richard walked in. Nicole was holding Lexy on her shoulder.

"Your sister snuck out and tried to kidnap Larry so he couldn't deliver the pizza, but Larry called the police and we caught her while we were headed home. And this all because she was mad over Darwin being baby sitter!" Nicole sighed, annoyedly.

"Really Lexy?" Gumball, Darwin and Anais deadpanned.

Hope you enjoy the short story I put together.


End file.
